


lucky

by frinkles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Edgeplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, kun is there but doesn't really participate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frinkles/pseuds/frinkles
Summary: He's trembling all over, his legs won't stop shaking and he tries to remember to breathe but his head is swimming, and won't Tenpleaselet him come.





	lucky

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write some quick pwp to avoid my slowburn longfic wips for a bit longer  
> (i can't believe the first fic i ever completed is 5k of porn)

Were cat ears always inherently erotic? Kunhang never felt that way about it before, but when Ten opens the door for him in a cropped tank and a headband with fuzzy black ears, he doesn't think he has ever wanted anything else.

"Hey handsome," Ten says with a playful smile as he slinks up to him. He wraps his arms around Kunhang's neck and presses a kiss to his lips. Kunhang melts into it, hands slipping around Ten's hips, feeling the warm, bare skin of his lower back. He slides his lips against Ten's, opens his mouth and Ten licks into it greedily.

"Hello, Kunhang," Kun's voice calls from somewhere to his right. Kunhang breaks the kiss and turns towards him. Kun is on the couch, looking at them with a small smile. Kunhang hadn't even noticed he was here, a little distracted by Ten.

"Hey," Kunhang says and he smiles back at him. He would greet him properly, Kun always making him feel like he should be polite and well-mannered, but Ten is rubbing his face into Kunhang's neck now, humming into his ear and giving him small licks (kittenish, Kunhang supposes). Hands tangle in his hair and Ten pulls his head to the side to get better access, and Kunhang's breath hitches. He's very distracted now.

He feels a small stab of guilt in his gut, he's sure both Kun and Ten must know that he's mainly here for Ten. That if it wasn't for Ten, Kunhang probably wouldn't have agreed to this arrangement they've got going on. That definitely doesn't mean he doesn't want Kun here, though. Kun seemed bland at first sight, completely overpowered by Ten's mesmerizing self, but Kunhang has found himself getting drawn into Kun's enigmatic charm, wanting to know more.

Kun is still looking at him, laughs as he leans back and crosses his legs. "Come on, give the kitten some attention."

Ten emphasizes the words by biting his earlobe. Kunhang is not sure what this is, if this is some kind of roleplay, another facet of Ten and Kun's relationship, one that Kunhang has not yet been exposed to, but he'll go along with it. If it's anything serious, he's sure they would've talked to him about it beforehand.

"Good," Ten drawls when Kunhang turns back to him. "I wanna play with you tonight. Kun's gonna watch." Ten pulls Kunhang's head back and licks up the length of his neck, and Kunhang needs a moment to find his words.

"I—I'd like that." His grip tightens around Ten and he pulls him closer until their bodies are fully pressed together, as close as they can be with their clothes in the way. The skin of Ten's back is smooth underneath Kunhang's palms when he slides his hands up and he lets Ten mouth at the side of his neck. The cat ears are brushing at Kunhang's face, the fake fur more coarse than he had expected.

Ten presses an open mouthed kiss to his jaw, and pulls away. "Take off your shoes and come on." He waits until Kunhang has kicked off his sneakers and pulls him along to the bedroom. "Get on the bed. And get naked."

When Kunhang turns around after crawling to the middle of the bed, Kun has entered the room too. He sits down at the arm chair in the corner and smiles at him again, the same small smile as always and Kunhang really doesn't know what to make of it, but Kun's eyes are fixated on him.

He feels so desirable, these two men focused completely on him, wanting to see him, all of him. His heartbeat quickens, blood rushing through his body and he knows his dick is starting to fill out. Ten is standing next to Kun, and dressed in all black with the ears on top of his head, Kunhang can't help but think of him as a dangerous big cat, ready to pounce.

Ten's gaze is so intense it makes his face heat up. He needs to look away, focuses on the hem of his sweater and pulls it off with only a slight hitch. Neither Ten nor Kun says anything, he's not sure if they're still looking at him, but he continues anyway, unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down to his thighs. He needs to sit back to get them off all the way, and when he gets back up to his knees, he looks up and makes direct eye contact with Ten. A shiver runs down his spine.

God, Ten is so hot, Kunhang can't believe his luck sometimes. He already thought he was lucky after their first hookup, these two ridiculously handsome and refined men wanting him to join them, hosting at their (frankly quite amazing) loft, taking care of him on fine linen sheets in their king size bed. He thought of just deleting the grindr app afterwards, could only be disappointed from now on, but then Ten contacted him again.

His hands itch to cover up either his uncovered body or his burning cheeks, feeling a little exposed with the others' eyes on him, but he knows better by now. Ten looks down Kunhang's body and jerks his head pointedly. His sweats are slightly tenting and it gives Kunhang confidence, encourages him to continue. With his thumbs hooked in the waistband of his boxers, he keeps eye contact with Ten, testing Ten's patience. As expected, he has little of it.

"Go on," Ten says and Kunhang pushes his underwear down as well, working it down his bent knees and dropping it on the floor.

"Well done."

Ten walks up to the bed, and gestures Kunhang closer. When he's shuffled close enough, Ten grabs his face and pulls him down into a filthy kiss.

Kissing Ten is always good, dirty and urgent and it never fails to get Kunhang excited. Now is no different, Ten biting his lip and sucking his tongue and sliding one hand down to his ass to pull him in. Kunhang groans with the rough friction of Ten's shirt against his cock, and Ten's nails digging into his skin.

Soon, Ten's hands start wandering, and they drift up the sides of Kunhang's ribs, all over his back until they reach his ass and spread his cheeks apart roughly, pressing their bodies closer together. Kunhang needs to break the kiss, choking on his breath.

That seems enough for Ten, and he lets go and climbs onto the bed too, leaving no time for Kunhang to get embarrassed by how hard he already is. Ten arranges himself in the pillows at the headboard and spreads his legs, patting the sheets inbetween them. "Sit down, back to me."

Kunhang does as he's told, situating himself inbetween Ten's legs, against the bunched up fabric of his sweats. Ten's arms slide around body to move him into a comfortable position, and Kunhang turns around to kiss him, messy and wet with the awkward angle. Ten hums into it, impatiently, and leans away to grab something.

It's a bottle of lube, Kunhang finds out quickly when Ten uncaps it and lets it drop down on Kunhang's stomach. It feels icy on his hot skin and he's unprepared, yelps louder than he would've liked.

"It's cold," he whines, his stomach pulling in, trying to get away from the sensation.

"I know." Ten laughs at him and nips his bottom lip. He collects the lube with his palm and slides it down, spreading it around the base of Kunhang's cock and down to his inner thighs.

The first touch of Ten's palm to his erection makes Kunhang gasp. The feeling is amazing, Ten's hand is slick as it slides up and down, pressing his cock to his stomach, but there's too much lube, not enough friction. Kunhang bucks up and Ten's hand slows down right away, slides down to cup his balls.

Kunhang tries not to huff in annoyance, and kisses Ten again. He shifts his weight to one arm and tries to turn around in Ten's loose embrace but he's pushed back with forceful hands. "Let me take care of you," Ten whispers agains Kunhang's lips.

"Alright." Kunhang exhales, and rests back completely agains Ten's chest. Ten's body is warm around him, thick thighs at his sides and Kunhang breathes in deeply, trying to relax. Ten has both hands on his inner thighs now, switching between caressing the sensitive skin and digging his fingers into the muscles, and whenever Kunhang tries to arch into the touch, he switches to do something different.

He continues lazily touching Kunhang everywhere while pressing kisses to his neck, sometimes just the tips of his fingers and then dragging his palms flat over Kunhang's skin. The long nails of his right hand drag across Kunhang's stomach, not hard enough to really hurt but enough to leave red lines and a burning feeling. It's almost agonizing, Ten's hands everywhere except where he wants them, setting fire ablaze wherever they go and Kunhang is almost writhing in his hold. Ten's slick fingers slide up to his nipples, play with them and Kunhang can't hold back, whines and arches up.

His nipples are sensitive and Ten knows this, but before Kunhang can start to give in to the feeling, let it take over and see where it takes him, Ten already moves away. His hands leave Kunhang's body altogether and Ten pours more lube in his palm. He finally grabs Kunhang's hard cock again and Kunhang jolts with a gasp. It's cold, but also so good and his hips drive up into it. Ten indulges him for a while, in his own way at least, slides his fist up and down excruciatingly slow while his other hand cups his balls and rolls them around.

It's all so slow, but Kunhang is so relaxed, so ready to give in to it. All Ten is doing now is holding him and rubbing his slick thumb over his head, but Kunhang feels the familiar tension rising. Maybe it should be embarassing, how close he is, but right now he doesn't care.

Ten must be able to read his mind. "You can't come yet," he breathes into Kunhang's ear, hand sliding away to his hip. Kunhang groans, grips Ten's thighs hard but forces himself to get back down again.

"You're doing well, Kunhang." Kun's voice startles him.

"Shit," he cursus and lets his head drop back to Ten's shoulder. He was getting so worked up, completely forgot about their audience. Kun laughs at him, the dim orange light highlighting his dimples.

Ten's hand slides to his balls again, pulling at them and rubbing a finger between them, and then slides further down to his perineum. He massages it in tight circles and Kunhang's cock jolts. He closes his eyes and tries to focus only on the sensations he's feeling, Ten's slick fingers, the tingling of his skin, the thrilling awareness that Kun is watching him. The scratches Ten left on his stomach burn and pulse and Ten's breath is hot on the sensitive skin of his neck, his hair tickling a little.

He's pretty sure Ten is grinding against him now, hips rubbing at his back with constant movements, and somehow the sudden confirmation that Ten is just as worked up, gets off to this as well sends another wave of arousal over Kunhang's body.

Ten's fingers move past his perineum now, around his rim and dragging up and down the cleft of his ass. He pushes a fingertip against his rim and his voice is low when he asks: "Is this okay?"

"Yeah," Kunhang says, breathless, and he angles his hips up to push back to Ten's fingers. This is more than okay. He realises he might have come off a bit too eager when Ten laughs into his neck but it's nothing Ten hasn't seen before.

His ass constricts around Ten's finger when he slowly pushes it inside, the feeling always a little awry to him at first, but he's turned on enough to adapt to it quickly. Ten's hands are still coated in lube and his finger slides past the ring of muscles easily after that.

Ten tries to finger him, slips in another one when Kunhang is stretched enough, but the angle is is not right, Ten's arms are too short and he can't quite reach. He reverts to massaging his rim, slipping his fingertips in and out with his other hand curled around Kunhang's balls.

"Ah, Ten— that's good," Kunhang says when Ten's fingers press down at his perineum. He shouldn't have said it, because Ten pulls his hands away instantly.

"Alright, that's enough." Ten taps Kunhang's thighs and maneuvres his leg around him until he can clamber to the edge of the bed. From his position sinking down in the pillows, Kunhang watches him. He's on spread knees, back arched as he leans over to the nightstand, his top riding far up on his back. The cat ears stick out from his messy hair and he looks undoubtedly feline.

Ten rummages around in a drawer of the nightstand, and brings out a stainless steel curved dildo. Kunhang groans, he feels like he knows where this is going.

"What, you don't want it?" Ten laughs, and then pouts. "Kun has been working so hard all day, don't you think he deserves a show?" Kunhang does want it, so badly.

He looks down the bed and can just see Kun palming himself through his pants, and shit, if that doesn't turn him on even more. He's torn between feeling bashful and wanting to show off for Kun, but he doesn't need to think about it, Ten is already pushing his legs apart. Ten doesn't warm up the toy, just squirts lube over the small end before lining it up with Kunhang's rim. Kunhang jerks back, whines in protest but it dies down when the toy's round head pushes past his rim, the curve directing it straight to his prostate.

Ten starts gentle, fucks the dildo in and out of him while Kunhang lays back, panting, but Ten is too restless, just can't stay still. He speeds up, thrusts irregularly, changes the angle or drags the toy almost all the way out, making Kunhang's muscles clench hard trying to keep it in.

It still feels amazing, the pleasure slowly building and Kunhang is distantly aware that he's moaning now, uncaring. Ten drags his nails up the insides of his thighs, strokes around his stretched rim and it's so much, it's really too much but just not enough.

Ten's free hand moves up then, to his belly. "You're dripping," he giggles and Kunhang lifts his head to look down. Ten is playing with the precum collecting under the head of his cock, and he sighs.

"I want to fuck you," he says, voice tight. "Will you let me fuck you?"

Kunhang groans at the prospect. "Yeah. Yeah, okay." He'll take anything Ten will give him.

Ten pulls the dildo out slowly and Kunhang watches him put it on the nightstand before getting up. He doesn't even undress completely, just shucks off his sweats before grabbing a condom. Ten's cock is dark and looks painfully hard, and Kunhang doesn't miss his soft moan when he jerks himself before rolling on the condom.

He gets back on the bed, crawls around Kunhang and sits back down in the pillows at the headboard, pats his lap this time. He's still wearing his shirt and the cat ears while slowly dragging a lubed fist up and down his hard cock and Kunhang thinks it would be quite funny in a different situation, one where he wasn't so desperate for release.

When Kunhang shuffles over Ten's lap, Ten rolls his eyes at him. "Other way around, dummy. Don't you want Kun to see you?"

Kunhang turns around, kneels over Ten's legs and he looks up at Kun, tries to keep eye contact while sinking down on Ten's dick. He's past the point of embarrassment now, wants Kun to see him fuck his boyfriend. When the head of Ten's cock breaches his rim though, his eyes shut on their own.

"Fuck," he hears Ten groan behind him. "Fuck, baby, you're so tight."

His fingers are gripping Kunhang's hips so hard he wouldn't be able to move even if he wanted to. Ten is not big, but still a lot wider than the toy, and the stretch is bordering painful. Kunhang breathes in deeply, trying to relax, jerking his hips in small circles until it feels good.

Ten only waits a few moments before his hands start restlessly moving around again, up his back and down to his ass. He spreads his cheeks apart and Kunhang hears him curse softly. "Can I move?"

Kunhang nods before realising Ten probably can't see him. "Yeah."

Right away, Ten sets his feet flat on the bed and bucks up, pulling Kunhang's hips down. It tears a loud gasp from Kunhang, the slide slick and just so good. Ten's hands leave his hips and it must be to get more leverage, because his next thrusts reach much deeper, almost making Kunhang's elbows buckle. He's relieved when Ten finds a rhythm soon.

Every slow thrust of Ten's cock makes Kunhang's cock bounce and thick beads of precum well up from the slit. It drips down to Ten's thighs and the linen underneath and Kunhang wants to gather it up and rub it over his cockhead, slide a tight fist down to fuck into, but he knows he shouldn't, Ten wouldn't like it, he doesn't want to go home with blue balls.

Ten's easy tempo doesn't last long, thrusts getting quick and shallow. Kunhang tries lifting his hips, trying to fix the rhythm and angle himself. He lifts up until the head of Ten's cock is tugging at his rim, and drops back down, hard. It's honestly not what he needs right now, too rough and inaccurate, but Ten's high pitched cry and the slap of skin excites him, drives him to do it again and again until his thighs are shaking.

There's a cling of metal and Kunhang lifts his head. Kun is unbuckling his belt, slowly working his pants open and pullling out his cock. He's bigger than Ten, curved up to his stomach and his fingers barely cover half of it. Kunhang looks up, and he really should have expected to find Kun staring straight back at him. His cheeks are flushed but he looks perfectly calm otherwise, eyebrows raising just slightly and Kunhang needs to drop his gaze, his cock throbbing and muscles clenching around Ten.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good around me. So hot," Ten gasps behind him. He pulls at Kunhang's chest until Kunhang shifts and plants a hand next to him, trying not to rest all his weight on Ten. The arms around him immediately pull him as close as he can be, the folds in Ten's shirt chafing slightly when he starts pushing his hips up again.

"Maybe next time Kun can join us too," Ten whispers in his ear, voice shaking with every thrust. "Would you like that?"

"What..." Kunhang can barely breathe, let alone think about Ten's question. Ten can't really be asking what he thinks he is. "I— I don't know."

Ten lets out a short, breathless laugh. "We'll see". He slides his hands up and pinches Kunhang's nipples, so hard it hurts and Kunhang whimpers.

Ten's thrusts speed up again, become eratic and his fingers find their place at Kunhang's hips, pulling him down as he thrusts in deep. His teeth sink into Kunhang's shoulder and it muffles his groans as he's burying himself deep inside. Kunhang lets him ride out his orgasm, his own arms shaking to keep him up, trying not to crush Ten.

When Ten's hips slow down and he starts licking where he bit, Kunhang shifts his weight forward. He expects Ten to jerk him off now but instead his hands slide up over Kunhang's tense abs, fingertips dancing over his skin and circling his nipples. It's so much, Ten's fingers light and teasing and his cock still buried deep inside Kunhang and he can't help the way his body tenses, how he must be clamping down painfully hard.

"Why won't you let me come," he wails softly, and Ten just laughs.

"Patience, baby."

Kunhang cries out, not bothering to surpress it. He's so keyed up, Ten has been keeping him on edge for so long and he's so desperate for release. "Please..." He's about to start grinding down himself but Ten pushes him forward, slips out of him slowly.

"Lie down," Ten says after he gets up, and Kunhang lies back until he's flat on the bed with his knees bent, trying to ignore his sore legs and the way his sensitive rim is clenching around nothing.

Ten lies down to the side of him, and lubes up the dildo once more before pushing it back against Kunhang's rim. Kunhang moans and hips buck up immediately, his body convulsing when it slides in just right. He aches to touch himself, needs it so badly but digs his fingers into the sheets instead, trying to relax his body.

"Damn, you really like this don't you." There's a teasing lilt to Ten's voice but Kunhang can't be bothered to care anymore.

"Yes—please..." He's grinding back down on the toy, his muscles constantly clenching and unclenching and heat starting to radiate from his groin but it's just not enough.

It's seems like it's not enough for Ten yet, either. He slides his free hand around Kunhang's balls and starts rubbing his perineum and Kunhang whines loudly, entirely too lost, too desperate to hold back. If he's begging now then so be it, he really, really needs to come.

He's trembling all over, his legs won't stop shaking and he tries to remember to breathe but his head is swimming, and won't Ten _please_ let him come.

Ten says something that Kunhang can't discern, maybe something like "I've got you", and grabs the base of his cock. When he slides his mouth over the head, Kunhang is done for. The heat of Ten's mouth spreads out through his entire body and he's finally, _finally_ reaching his peak. All his muscles tense up, his hips curl up and he's pulling at the sheets when his orgasm washes over him in waves, lasting forever, drowning out everything until the only thing he knows is Ten's hot mouth, the fire under his skin, the feeling of euphoria coursing through his veins.

He's throbbing around the toy, cock pulsing with every slow jerk of Ten's fist and he's floating, taking forever to come down. Slowly the rushing in his ears quiets down and he becomes aware of his loud, rough breathing. Ten is still stroking him, gently, drawing out the feeling until Kunhang's hips twitch away.

When he feels like he can open his eyes again, he needs to look at the ceiling for a few moments to gather his wits. Ten wipes his hand on Kunhang's thigh, and Kunhang looks. Ten is resting his head against Kunhang's leg and looks up, and he looks an absolute mess. His hair is sticking to his forehead and tangled up in the headband, his face flushed and there's cum running down his chin and smeared on his cheek as he grins at Kunhang.

"Couldn't swallow all of that." He rolls around and wipes his face on the sheets, before curling up next to Kunhang. They kiss, lazily now, Ten pressing his tongue to Kunhang's so Kunhang can taste himself, and he regains enough presence of mind and feeling in his limps to wrap his arms around Ten and pull him close.

He just lays there, allowing Ten to lick and kiss all over his jaw and neck, and basks in the feeling of bliss, pressing Ten close to his sticky body.

"Don't fall asleep," Ten nips the skin of his jaw. "Kun is gonna draw us a bath."

"That's right," Kun says and Kunhang opens his eyes to look at him. Kun has already buttoned his pants back up, cleaning his hands with a tissue while he walks to the bed and Kunhang is a little disappointed he missed it. Kun kneels down and presses a tender kiss to his lips. He still seems so calm, so composed while Kunhang's head is still swimming and his breathing still hasn't returned to normal.

"Did Ten take good care of you?"

"Yeah—" Kunhang croaks, and his voice sounds truly fucked out. He chuckles, post-orgasm haze making him feel giddy and light. "Yeah, really good." Ten hums appreciatively into his neck.

"That's great. It was nice to see, too." Kun pecks his cheek, and pulls Ten's face up into a slow kiss that turns deep and passionate. Kunhang melts into the pillows and watches them, decides he wouldn't mind seeing more of this either.

Kun gets up and disappears into the adjacent bathroom and Ten rolls over until he's completely on top of Kunhang, leaning in to peck him and sliding their thighs together languidly.

"I really can't go again," Kunhang whines and he grabs Ten's sides to get him to stop moving. Ten laughs at that.

"Mmm, maybe later." He gets up on his knees and stretches his arms much further back than any normal person should be able to do. "Come on," he says, "we're nasty."

He helps him off the bed, but Kunhang needs to sit back down right away, his shaky legs not yet ready to hold him up.

"Oh," Ten says, looking down at him. "Kun!" His voice is drawn out and almost mocking. "Get back here, the baby needs to be carried!"

"No!" Kunhang drops back to the bed, and hides his face when Kun walks in. "I'm fine, oh my god, you don't need to carry me."

Kun laughs and helps him up anyway, pats his butt when he's up on steady feet, and walks off. Kunhang stumbles after Ten.

"Oh, jesus." Ten laughs as soon as he enters the bathroom and when Kunhang walks in Ten turns to him, pointing at his head with a dumb smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He takes the ears off and tosses them on the counter.

"I thought— wasn't it intentional?"

Ten laughs loud and high, and then his eyes start to twinkle. "You liked them? I'll keep that in mind."

Kunhang laughs and slaps Ten's shoulder before turning to the bathtub, aware that he's not exactly denying it.

The tub is half full and not too hot, and he sinks in slowly, the warm water welcoming him. It smells like coconut and something herbal.

Ten gets in after him, his shirt somewhere on the floor, and his slick chest shimmers in the ceiling spotlights. Kunhang grimaces when he remembers his own lube-covered body. "We should have showered first."

"We'll do that later," Ten waves him off, and he reaches to turn off the faucet. The bathtub easily big enough to fit the both of them and Kunhang feels a little jealous, he doesn't even have a bathtub in his dorm. He vows to savour this, enjoy it as much as he can.

The ends of the tub are slanted and it allows him to lean back completely. He closes his eyes and lets Ten clean his body with a washcloth, lets him rearrange his limbs until his legs are pushed up against the sides and Ten can slip inbetween them, knees on either side of Kunhang's hips.

Ten's soft lips graze his nose. "Don't sleep, you'll drown and die."

"I wasn't sleeping." He grins and opens his eyes and they just smile at each other in silence for a moment, Ten's eyes sparkling.

He slips wet fingers through Kunhang's hair and pushes it away from his forehead. "You look handsome like this."

"I always look handsome." Kunhang tries to keep a straight face, but breaks into a smile at Ten's impassive glare.

"Won't Kun join us?"

"Someone needs to change the sheets." Probably sensing Kunhang's disappointment, Ten's smile turns sly. "Maybe you can bathe with him later, if you're a _good boy_."

"Oh my god." Kunhang pushes Ten away, chuckling.

"Aren't you a good baby boy?"

"No!"

"Yes you are, you're our baby." Ten laughs as he cradles Kunhang's shoulders, tries to rock him back and forth.

Kun walks in right that moment, grinning widely. "What do I hear, you're our baby now?"

"No!" Kunhang repeats, but he doesn't sound convincingly mad when he can't hold back a squeaky laugh. Ten coos at him, "aw, is our baby angry?" and Kunhang wrestles him down.

"I came to say I'm gonna make some French toast," Kun says, stepping away from the water splashing up. He turns to Kunhang. "Do you want some too?"

Kunhang considers it. He's hungry and could definitely use some sugar right now, but he still needs to get home, and he doesn't really want to go back in the middle of the night. "What time is it?"

"Time to let us feed you," Ten says, at the same time as Kun says, "around eleven?"

"I don't know," Kunhang says, and he tries not to let his disappointment show through. "I don't want to go home too late."

Ten looks up at Kun and they share a look, and Ten grabs his hand when he turns back with a soft smile. "Maybe you should stay the night."

**Author's Note:**

> mmm i sense opportunities for a poly sequel


End file.
